High School Frerard
by FrerardLover1906
Summary: High School Frerard, just because you can never have too much of a good thing. Rated T so only for teenage readers. If you don't like don't read. If you do read please enjoy and review! I only own the storyline; do not own MCR or anything else involved oxox
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Frerard that I've published here and I hope you enjoy it! In this Gerard is 17 and Frank is 15. For every review Mikey Way gets to see a unicorn :D Sorry it's short but I will try to add more as soon as I can

Frank's Point Of View

I've always been an outcast. How could I not with my dyed black hair, dark clothes and fondness for bands that the kids in my school have never even heard of. These features definitely got me picked on but that was nothing compared to the hell I got when I came out. The homophobia in my school is that bad that it stretches past the students to the teachers. I see the dirty looks they gave me in the halls but at least teachers are mostly private with their hatred of me. My fellow pupils however are not that kind, I get called "fag" (among worse things) and shoved into lockers or beaten up daily just because I like guys. Yeah, being the only gay kid in high school sucks!

I'm going to be late to class if I don't hurry up so I start rushing through the quickly emptying corridors, thanking God that my shortness has come in useful and I can hide from everyone. I'm hoping that as long as I keep my head down no one will notice me. The one problem with keeping my head down is I can't see where I'm going and as I turn a corner I collide with a boy who I've never seen in school before. He must be a new guy. I think he looks kinda cute with naturally black hair that falls to just above his shoulders and beautifully deep hazel eyes, framed by dark eye-liner. He's wearing almost the same as me; black skinny jeans and converse but instead of the Black Flag t-shirt I'm have on he's wearing a Misfits t-shirt. I notice a boy coming towards us giggling. "Way to go Gee, it's our first day and you've already managed to assault someone" the boy manages between giggles, I guess that he's talking to the guy I crashed into. He offers me and 'Gee' a hand to get up and I take it, they seem like okay guys and I don't want to seem rude, "I'm Mikey Way and this idiot is my big brother, Gerard." "Hi, I'm Frank. Sorry for crashing into you Gerard" I reply. "S'okay" Gerard smiles at me and because it lights up his face (making him look even cuter, I should add) I can't help but smile back.

It turns out that Mikey's in my year and in pretty much all of my classes. We spend the entire day talking and even though we only met a few hours ago it seems as though we've been friends for years. He invites me over to his house this evening after I express my love for comic books and he tells me about his extensive collection of them. "Mr Iero and Mr Way, this is the last time I will warn you about talking. If I catch you talking once more you'll both be on detention" the teacher's threat of detention forces us to stop talking for a while and earns us sniggers from the rest of the class. It's only math which neither of us really care about but I don't want to get Mikey a detention on his first day.

Mikey and I start walking home and get about 10 minutes from school before Gerard catches up. I haven't seen him since this morning and I'm hoping that I don't seem too obviously happy to see him again. The walk back to the Way's house is mostly filled with Mikey chattering to Gerard and I about one thing or another. To be honest I'm more than a little bit distracted by Gerard standing next to me, he's running his fingers through his slightly knotted hair and even though its such a casual action he somehow makes it beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard's POV

We arrive home and as Mikey shows Frank on a tour of our house I slump to my bedroom, collapsing onto my bed when I reach it. I take off my Misfits top and try to get myself more comfortable but give up as my mattress is lumpy no matter what way I lie on it. I've only been there one day but I know I'm going to hate that school. The reason Mikey and I had to leave our old school was the amount of homophobia I received when I came out last year but I can tell that this place is just as bad. I got a bit of shit over my Misfits t-shirt from some jerk but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as what I heard that Frank gets. The poor kid's only Mikey's age and I heard some assholes joking about beating him up. The thought of Frank getting hurt upsets me so I force it out of my head with thoughts of the walk home and his cute giggle at Mikey's lame jokes.

I must have fallen asleep thinking of Frank because I am now being woken up by Mikey jumping on me. As I move to shove Mikey off I notice Frank stood awkwardly at my door so I motion for him to come in before throwing Mikey off my chest and onto the floor. Frank giggles at this and I try my best not to blush but despite my best efforts I feel my cheeks turn pink. I sit up fully and catch Frank staring at my bare chest. When he realises that I've seen him he looks down embarrassedly and starts chewing his lip ring. "So Mikey, why the hell did you wake me up?" I ask my brother as I throw t-shirt back on. "Well Gee I thought you might want dinner but maybe I'm wrong" his answer dripping with sarcasm. I can think of a few good comebacks but I feel starved so insulting Mikey will have to wait. Mikey had ordered a pizza (without pepperoni because Frank is a vegetarian) so the three of us eat and chat while watching crappy TV shows and drinking flat soda. Somehow it's perfect.

Frank's mom picked him up after dinner and after waving him off at the door Mikey comes into the living room, where I lay sprawled on the sofa. "Frank's pretty cool, isn't he?" Mikey asks me. "Yeah!" I answer and I list some things I like about Frank. "What?" I ask Mikey because I notice that he's giving me a weird look. "I think you _like _him" Mikey coos at me. I don't reply to Mikey but mumble curses under my breath at myself for being so obvious. "If it makes you feel any better Gee I think he likes you too... I noticed he kept looking at you and stuff and he was asking about you while you were asleep..." Mikey kept talking but all I heard was that he thinks Frank likes me "...I bet I could make him admit it to me... I could tell him that you like him too if you wanted..." "No! Mikey don't, please" I interrupt his babbling of ideas to get me and Frank together. If anyone was going to tell Frank I like him it would be me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning –

Frank's POV

I can't believe I'm up this early and for the first time ever I'm almost looking forward to school. Well I'm only looking forward to seeing Mikey and Gerard so I'll probably end up skipping the classes that I don't have with Mikey. Skipping class isn't a big deal to me, before I met Mikey I only used to go to music and sometimes art class but I'd skip the rest. And I only go to chemistry when we're doing practicals because I like blowing things up. Maybe today I might make it through an entire day of classes without skipping, I highly doubt it though.

I woke up early this morning so how the hell is it that I'm now running late for school? It's all my goddamn hair's fault; it decided to go everywhere and it took me god knows how long to sort that out. I don't know why I grew it longish when it was so much easier to keep shorter. At least I can kinda hide behind it now. When it was short you couldn't really tell that I had dyed my hair black, it was naturally dark brown anyway, but now it's longer it's a lot more obvious and I like it that way. I don't know why I'm thinking about my hair but I don't really care as long as it keeps me distracted from a certain person that I couldn't stop thinking about last night. For some reason I think that crushing on my only friend's older brother is not the best way to keep Mikey as a friend.

First lesson of the day: chemistry. Unfortunately Mikey's not in my chemistry class but we are doing a practical so I guess I'll just go and try to blow something up. Last year I burnt off my partner's eyebrows accidentally so now the teacher lets me to work alone. I set up my Bunsen burner on the back table and collect the chemicals that look like they'll explode when mixed together. It's great now I work alone because no one pays any attention to me so I can do whatever I want as long as the explosion doesn't hit anyone else.

Note to self: NEVER mix those two chemicals again!

Sorry it's a super short chapter but I had writers block and a ton of schoolwork :( Next chapter will be longer and better I promise oxox


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard's POV

To skip, or not to skip, that is the question. English yesterday was a total bore, Shakespeare's okay but I don't think that knowing Hamlet of by heart is going to help me when I'm an artist. At least I have art next, that's one lesson that I might have some chance of happiness in. But after art I have music and I can't play anything to save my life! Mikey is amazing at bass and he tried to teach me how to play it last year but I really sucked. Thanks but I think I'll just stick with my pencils and paints. I kind of like singing but I have huge stage fright so no-one's ever heard me sing. I think I've always been afraid of performing in front of people, I just think that they're going to laugh at me so I freak out. When I was in elementary school I had to sing in front of my class and I got so scared that I fell of the stage and almost broke my wrist. Now I stay as far away from stages and audiences as I possibly can.

After a dragging English lesson and an art lesson that seemed to finish in a flash, I'm heading to find somewhere to hide out during music. As I struggle to find somewhere to go I notice Frank slip into one of the janitors closets, he's obviously skipping too. Since that's the first unnoticeable place I've seen I decide to ask Frank if I can stay with him for that lesson. I knock on the door before whispering "Frank". He opens the door slightly before poking his head out, I smile as his greenish-hazel eyes look up at me. He silently motions for me to come in and he opens the door just enough for me to slide in. I didn't realise how small this closet was but now I'm inside it's really cramped... not that I mind being forced close to Frank.

"Second day and already skipping, tut tut Mr Way" Frank pretend tells me off. "Well I have music..." I begin to explain before noticing Frank's shocked expression. "You're kidding right?! Music is pretty much the only class I go to most days, except for when we do chemistry experiments" he tells me. "So do you play anything" I ask, realising how little I actually know about Frank. He then goes on to tell me about his guitars, which are all named. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's passionate about music, real music not the shitty stuff that everyone else listens to. Before I know what's happening I have silenced him with my lips against his.


End file.
